Sandra: The Photograph in Rose
by tEmPtiN-GoThIcPuNk-AZN-SeDuCtrEs
Summary: Sandra had a perfectly normal life until the letter from Hogwarts came. Now she's turning the school upside down and inside out without even lifting a finger!
1. Mix Up In the Admissions Office

Chapter One- Mix Up In the Admissions Office

Disclaimer: I dnt own any of the HP characters. I wish I did though. Sandra is my own character though so dnt take her. Jeez, freakign people cnt even come up w/ their own stories. Just roll over and die.

She slowly looked over her shoulder and sighed. "How could I have been so stupid?" she silently wondered, feeling the tears spring to her eyes. "How could I have been so cruel and thoughtless? I never meant to hurt him. He loved me unconditionally and yet I hurt him so much. And now I'll never be able to talk to him again." Through the tears and rain she saw the newly turned earth and mourned the object of her affections that she had so thoughtlessly killed. It was all her fault. Everything was her fault. I have to leave. I can't stay here anymore. With that last thought, she left the cemetery in search of a new life.

Sandra Perfeci forget-me-not Amor Rosa Serena Acosta was considered one of the most beautiful girls in the world. At a ripe 13, she had been in various fashion shows and was renown for her wit and kindness. At 14 she became world famous for her participation in various charity events and for the amount of money she donated to orphanages and shelters that she earned from her modeling career. However, at 15, her life drastically changed. She met _him_. She fell hopelessly in love with him and found herself looking forward to each day knowing she could spend every waking moment with him. His green eyes and windswept hair and with his cheerful smile made her laugh everyday. But he was gone now. And their was nothing she could do to bring him back.

Sandra looked at the letter on her kitchen table as she swept back her beautiful, luscious, succulent, raven, heavenly, piquant, obsidian hair. Sandra had lived by herself in an upscale apartment on the 34th floor in New York City after she could live on her own using her checks from her various modeling jobs. She was an orphan who had been found on the steps of St. Vincent de Paul's doorstep and never had a family to call her own. All that she had accomplished in life was hard earned and justly hers. Though she had tragically never known her parents, she still found inner strength and determination to go from day to day in the cruel universe which we call our own.

She shook her beautiful, luscious, succulent, raven, heavenly, piquant, obsidian ringlets away from her beautiful, luscious, succulent, heavenly, piquant, provocative, sun kissed, bewitching, and alluring face and sighed as it had no effect whatsoever and her hair fell back into its previous position. She eyed the letter and concluded that it was another invitation to a fashion show. The directors tended to use a beautiful cream colored paper that was expensive and eye catching. She slit the envelope open and began to read, amazed at what she saw.

_Dear Ms. Sandra Perfeci forget-me-not Amor Rosa Serena Acosta,_

_As the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I would like to offer my utmost apologies at not having sent this letter earlier. It appears that owing to a mix up at the admissions portion of our school, you were not admitted as you were supposed to have been six years ago. Though you will have only a year at our school, we thought it for the best if you would come because we have found that you have enormous potential and would surely be a great addition to our school. All of your schoolbooks and uniform are waiting for you at school and await your arrival. Please do not worry about not having learned any of the material covered prior to your acceptance as we have included a spell that you can say which will automatically copy all information into your head. You are currently an seventh year at Hogwarts and the school year will start next week so please catch the next flight over._

_Warm regards,_

_Albus Dumbledore, headmaster_

Sandra reread the letter and almost fainted. Here was her escape that she had been looking for! It would be a way to get her mind away from _him_. Perhaps now she could forget her guilt. She searched the inside of the envelope and removed the other piece of paper with shaking hands. It was short spell written in the same beautiful script that the letter had been penned with. Her beautiful voice quivering with excitement, Sandra read the spell:

_Let me have the knowledge that is rightfully mine,_

_Let the thoughts flow to me like wine,_

_Let Granger's thoughts fill the magical void_

_That has been, until now, completely devoid_

Sandra immediately felt the effects and began to convulse in agony as a searing pain began to tear through her perfectly unwrinkled forehead. She gasped as thoughts and memories not her own flew at her from every direction.

She is a young girl standing by herself apart from the other children. She feels jealous of their laughter as she clutches her stuffed animal.

An immense sense of lonliness floods her as she watches a young raven-haired boy smiling at a girl with hair that matches his own.

That same boy smiling again, except this time at her and her heart filling with joy and love.

A round faced boy staring confused at a cauldron while she instructs him on what to add to make his sleeping potion stronger.

She gracefully waves her wand as a multicolored ribbon sprouts from the end and lazily spins itself into letters. The words " love appear and she hastily dispels it before anyone sees, and blushes at the thought of the object of her affections.

Her mother kissing her goodnight and assuring her that she is normal. "The other children don't understand, Hermione. Don't worry. You'll find your're place in life and it will be in a greater place that this."

Sandra fell to the kitchen floor with the paper containing the spell still clutched in her perfectly manicured hand and fainted as the pain washed over her. She was gone before even hitting the floor and did not notice as her hair began to change from its ebony color to a rich, beautiful, creamy, graceful, dreamy, pulchritudinous, radiant, ravishing sepia color reminiscent of a highly polished bronze statue. She lay on the floor with her hair tumbled across her face as the light played with the newly colored strands.

A/N I hope u guyz relly like mah fanfic! Itz the first one ive ever written! Please RR OK guyz? N plz, no flames cuz I hate it when ppl critisise meh! Like I know y'all r jealus but seriously, try to be nice about it! Itz mah 1st fic! GYAD.To Natalie: I cnt believe u said Sandra iz a Sue! She iz SO not a Sue. She has so many problems and issues that she has to deal w/. Im not going to say more cux that will give the story away. Itz going to get SO good. Even though u called her a Sue, thanks for being mah beta reader!

HuGz N kIsSeS,  
aLwAyS uRs,  
-IvY-


	2. Convincing Her Agent

Chapter Two-Convincing Her Agent

Disclaimer: If I owned any of the ppl in HP do u rlly think ud be seeign those movies. Hell, id have them all locked up in mah pirvate theater and ud nvr see Dan. Sandra is mine though and as said last chptr, DON'T FREAKING TAKE HER. Come up w/ ur own ideas. Freakign cultures.

I never could have seen this far  
I never could have seen this coming  
It seems like my worlds falling apart, yeah  
Why is everything so hard?  
I don't think I can deal  
With the things you said  
It just won't go away

In a perfect world  
This could never happen  
In a perfect world  
You'd still be here  
And it makes no sense  
I can just pick up the pieces  
But to you this means nothing  
Nothing at all

Perfect Owrld by Simple Plan (AN: I love Simle Plan)

Sandra awoke the next morning and the first thing she noticed was her hair. It was no longer the obsidian ringlets that they were yesterday. Instead they were now a rich, russet, beautiful, gold borwn/red (AN: The color of mine) and her eyes had turned a dark chcoclate brown. She reached for a short miniskirt with a tank top that said "Even Angles can have secretes" and her blue converse with all the band's she linked written on (AN: I love Avril) and put on a mysterious dark ring with an emerald set in the middle. As she went to the bathroom to apply her makeup she gasped as her reflection was shown in the mirror next to the receiver. She recognized that hair. In her minds eyes she could see a girl of the same age as her staring back with the exact same color, her cinnamon brown eyes glowed with an otherworld y light as she started to remember. This girl however; had rather frizzy hair that appeared to fly every which way. "Hermione" the word came unbidden to her rose colored lips that never needed any coloring owing to their natural red color. She clasped her hands to her mouth and gasped. Who was this girl she saw in her head? She had never seen her before, much less talked to her but now they could pass for sisters! She shook her head of the image and once again placed the phone to her well-shaped ear and bought the next ticket to Europe.

"QUITTING?" Russell her agent roared.

"I'm sorry, Russell", Sandra said in a soothing voice, which was not that difficult owing to the fact that her voice always sounded like a beautiful soothing melody. "I just want to go back to school. I didn't get to have a normal school life before. So I was hoping I could now."

"OF COURSE YOU DIDN'T HAVE A NORMAL SCHOOL LIFE! YOU GRADUATED FROM YOUR FIRST FOUR YEARS OF HARVARD WHEN YOU WERE 14!"

Sandra felt the color creep to her flawless snow-white cheeks as she was once again reminded of how she had never had a regular life.

"It wasnt because Im smart", she mumbles "The orphanage had really good teachers and I was just a little ahead of everyone."

Russell stared and gaped. He had nothing more to say. After all what _could_ he say? The girl was a genius with an IQ that was greater than even Einsten's. She had skipped all of elementary school and attended seventh grade for a month before showing she knew all of the material to graduate. She then progressed to the high school level and was promptly made a senior. She graduated as valedictorian much to the dismay of her fellow students and was accepted into Harvard (AN I wish lol jk yeah rite). Which she attended for six years and earned a total of eight majors ranging in topic from philosophy to biochemistry.

Russell shook his head and wondered at her modesty. While most girls her age were giggling over the latest teen heartthrob, Sandra had been reading Hemingway and Faulkner (AN ugh I hate those stupd but those were the only books I could think of)and having debates with the local librarian about the readability of each. While most girls were wondering who their next boyfriend would be, Sandra was wondering what classic she should tackle next and then promptly reading all that made it to her list and more. She loved books and could devour more than five in a sitting. Her intellect was so great, that she was often used as a guest speaker at colleges throughout the nation to speak to students about her theories and ideas on whatever topic it was that they were studying.

"I hope this place is a really god school." Russell said in a defeated tone.

"Is that a yes?" squealed Sandra, clasping her hands in glee. Russell merely frowned some more and sighed, resting his chin on his folded hands as he set his elbows on the table.

"OH MY GOSH! THANK YOU SO MUCH RUSSELL!" She squealed as she flew into him, his bottoms hitting the floor.

"No problem" mumbled Russell questionly as he watched her go pouncing out the door with her skirt flying all around her.

"That girl", he stated, shaking his head, from left to right, in a bemusedly manner. "She will storm the world"

Hey guyz! Itz me Ivy again! Sry the chapterz so short but I just got home from a Good Charlotte show so I cnt rlly think straight. Theyre all SOOOOOOOO hot! OMG I am SO buying their new CD. Y cnt u ppl just accpt that theyre punk? God, u ppl dnt kno real punk music if it hit u on the freaking head. SO yah, This iz the story up until she goes to Hogwarts cuz she has to have the prequel type thing u know? Anydiddly, I just wanna say thanks to mah new beta readers Red Moon Demon and Goddess in the Snow! No thanks to Natalie for this one. Why dnt u just shut up about Sandra being a Sue OK? Ur such a snob. By the way give me my freaking shoes back. Uve had thm for ovr a month and I want mah chucks back. Now.

HuGz N kIsSeS,  
aLwAyS uRs,  
-IvY-


	3. Train Stations and Compartments

Chapter Three- Train Stations and Compartments

Discalimer: I dnt own harry potter or anyone else. They all belong tot he freaking wondurful JKRowling. God, I heart that woman so much. Sandras mine though so dnt even try to steal her u fuking fags.

Sandra entered the train station and shook her hair so that droplets of water flew in every which way like exquisitecrystals in a Tiffany store. She wandered over to platform nine and stared at it for a moment composing herself before attempting to run through it. She began to make a mad dash for the wall between platform nine and platform ten when she promptly ran into a boy who appeared to be trying to do the same thing.

"Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed brushing herself off and attempting to pick up the boy who she had knocked over. However, before she could hoist him up he snarled at her.

"Get away from me you filthy mudblood" he angry spat brushing himself off and lifting his eyes to hers. His mouth opened in surprise as he looked at her face and he began to stutter.

"Y-you're not her" he stuttered in disbelief.

"Hi!" Sandra said giving the gaping boy her best smile, "My name is Sandra! I'm going to start Hogwarts tomorrow. Do you go there too?"

"Malfoy" the boy utterednot taking his flustered blue eyes off her beautiful and iridescent brown ones as he offered her his hand.

She happily shook it then asked "who did you think I was when I bumped into you?"

"Just a mudblood wench." He drawled. "I think they should kick her and her kind out of this school. It ruins our image." Then Malfoy looked over her shoulder and frowned. "What are you doing here, Potter?" he snarled

"Hermione, what are you doing with him?" demanded a voice behind her as she felt on arm go around her shoulder.

Sandra whipped around at hearing the name of the girl who kept on appearing in her mind and found herself face to face with a tall dark haired boy. Face to chest for that matter as the top of her head barely reached his chin. She began to stammer as she recognized him as the boy that this "Hermione" girl in her mind loved.

"Oh god" muttered the boy who she now knew was Harry Potter. "I'm so sorry, I thought you were a friend of mine. Are you a first year to Hogwarts?" he asked kindly "I can help you get onto platform 9 3/4 if you need help."

"No thank you I know how" she declined returning his smile. "I'm actually a seventh year and I was just about to run onto the platform when I accidentally rammed into this boy over here. I'm really sorry about that Malfoy" she said turning to the blonde boy. But he was not paying any attention to her and was instead glaring at Harry Potter with a look of utmost hatred. Then she searched through Hermione's mind now in her own and remembered the deep sense of rivalry and hatred between these two boys that had begun on their first day as first years in Hogwarts.

"Get your arm off of her Potter" growled Malfoy.

It was then that Sandra realized that Harry had his arm around her as if to protect her from the evil that was Draco Malfoy. Harry blushed a crimson red and removed his arm at once mumbling an apology.

"Oh its okay" Sandra assured himcheerfully "It wasn't on purpose. I hope to see you guys at school!" she added, then gracefully pranced through the concrete wall that would take her to the Hogwarts Express. She didn't turn around and thus missed the matched expressions of wonder that draped Harry and Malfoys face.

Sandra meandered down the inside of the Hogwarts Express until she found an empty compartment and sat down. She took _Praise of Folly _by Desiderius Erasmus out of her pocket and began to read but was interrupted by the compartment door banging open. A girl roughly her age banged into the compartment and glanced around. Her eyes settled on Sandra but quickly traveled over her and she sat down across from Sandra.

The girl was very tall with thin, slender legs that were as graceful and shapely as those of a world class ballerina dancers. Her entire body was toned and seemed to project an aura of strength. The girl was like a panther, all muscle and flesh while moving with cat like grace.

Her hair was raven and beautiful. It was long and reminiscent of the ocean on a windless and moonless night. It shimmered and leapt in waves as if it had a life of its own. As if countless spirits were trapped within the gossamer strands that strained to escape from their heavenly prison an in doing so creating a glow like the stars on a dark dreamless night. Her hair was like the beautiful mane of a black unicorn. Deadly and fatal yet so pure that it burned.

She appeared to be of Asian descent and was wearing what seemed to be armor, a short leather skirt wit fishnet stockings and black combat boots that thudded whenever she walked. She was wearing an intricately carved piece of breast armor that gave her the unfortunate image of having breasts made of metal but it was beautiful nonetheless in its detail and workmanship. She was also wearing a coat that fell to the floor and was made of cloth that was the darkest black Sandra had ever seen. The coat seemed to have a life of its own and drew her eyes in as if attempting to hypnotize her.

The strange girl was also armed and seemed to have several knives hidden on her person throughout her outfit. The most obvious weapon of all however, was the sword she had on her back. She had the most alluring and beautiful face that Sandra had ever seen in her life. Her full lips were a beautiful coral shade and reminded her of her own lips. In fact the two were matched in their beautiful and delicate looks. The most striking thing about the girl however, was not her alarming amount of weaponry or her attire, it was her eyes.

They were a deep amethist at one point but seemed to merge into a saphire color the next when she titled her head to the side. Depending on the light and the angle at which it struck her beautiful face, they seemed to change shades so much that Sandra was soon entranced and could not tear her eyes away from them.

The girl looked at her and seemed to notice the mesmerizing effect that her eyes had on Sandra. She laughed and said "you shouldn't look too long. My great-grandfather exchanged his soul for the powers of the basilisk so all of the Fury's since him have basilisk powers to an extent. If you look into my eyes too long you'll die." She began to laugh as Sandra quickly tore her eyes away from hers.

"Fury," she introduced. "Dominique Fury." She gracefully offered her hand which Sandra saw was covered with a plethora of rings that all appeared to glow with an inner light and grasped Dominique's slim fingers in her own beautiful hand and happily shook it.

"I'm Sandra. I'm just switching into the school this year as a seventh year!"

"Really?" replied Dominique. "I didn't think they did that too often. Considering I was the first one that they allowed in late in a century. I take it your smart?" asked Dominique with a bored look on her face as she took a dagger from her thigh sheath and began to play catch with it in a deadly game.

"No, I'm not that smart. I guess there was a mix-up at the admissions office" shrugged Sandra as she watched the dagger flip through the air.

Suddenly, Dominique deftly caught the dagger and pitched it and Sandra's head. Missing it only by a few centimeters.

"I will ask you one more time. And only one more time I want a straight answer. Are you smart?" She whispered with her face only inches from Sandra's.

"Not really" replied Sandra, keeping her composure and defiantly turning her face up to meet Dominique's eyes on a level ground.

Dominique turned from Sandra, and sat back down after yanking the dagger out of the wall.

"You know what? You're not too bad. Most people would have died a second ago." Dominique smirked. She presently resumed her deadly game with the dagger as the train began to move.

Sandra took _Praise of Folly_ out of her pocket again and began to read as the rain continued to gently batter the windows and Dominique looked at her with her ever-changing eyes.


	4. Cousin’s Spat

Chapter Four- Lover's Cousin's Spat 

Disclaimer: I dnt won Harry Potter or anythign else from it. Even tho I wish id di. Dam if only ahrry were real. I guess I culd kidnap dnaiel radcliffe buts its not rly the same… damnit. Sandra and Dominique is mine though so dnt try to steal her u damn mofos.

"Back off Potter" drawled Malfoy as he eyed the compartment that the new girl had walked into.

"What do you mean back off? You're the one having a staring contest with her ass" Harry responded testily.

"I have no idea what you're talking about darling cousin" said Malfoy as he flashed the infamous smile that had earned him the award of best smile from Witches Weekly so many times. In fact, Malfoy had won the award in secession ten years in a row. Malfoy continued to grin his fool head off until he saw Dominique Fury walk into the compartment.

"Shit" said Harry and Malfoy at the same time.

"Oh my god. Do you remember what happened to the last girl that rode in a compartment with Dominique?" Harry gasped.

"Who could forget? She was stuck in the infirmary for a three weeks as slugs poured out of her ears and wasps were flying out her belly button!" Malfoy cried.

"Right. On the count of three we march in and save the hot girl"

"Which hot girl? They're both hot. Ones just a bit crazy"

"Bit crazy? She's a fucking mental case!"

"True. Which brings me to the question of are you nuts? she'll kill us!"

"Well if we don't she'll kill her!" Harry cried heroically, gesticulating wildly at the compartment.

"Good point"

"One" they prepared to dash. "Two" they both crouched. "Three" they began to dash but soon fell to the floor with a thunk as they heard a repeating thunk sound in the compartment.

"Oh shit" breathed Malfoy. "She's killed her. That was the sound of one of her daggers. God knows I've had to listen to those thunking after me a million times when she chases me around the school."

They both crept to the compartment and peeked into the window to find Dominique leaning over the new girl with their eyes level.

"Oh my god. None-crazy-hot-girl is going to die! FUCK I didn't even get her number" wailed Harry as he clutched his hair and continued watching the deadly staring contest the two girls were engaging in.

"You've been in the muggle world too long. Dear cousin." Said Malfoy. "You can't use phones in Hogwarts so it wouldn't do you any good. Plus you'd be living in the same building as her so its not like you can't contact her."

Harry sat down on his heels and began to ponder how wise his cousin was and was about to congratulate him on his wiseness when he suddenly realized that it was pointless of him to fret over the number of a girl if she was about to die at the hands of the beautiful Dominique Fury anyway.

Apparently Malfoy had the same ideas as they both shot up and were about to yank the door of the compartment open when they looked through the window of the compartment and realized that all order had been restored inside the small space. The hot girl that they both had met earlier named Sandra was sitting and reading a book that looked rather long and complicated while Dominique was doing more dagger tricks.

"I guess it was the taming of the shrew?" muttered Draco as he slid down the side of the door and came to rest on the floor. They sat in the hallway and stared at the floor. There was a tone of amazement and wonder in his voice as he marveled at the fact that Sandra was still alive, much less in one piece. It was a miracle. Few had survived the wrath of Dominique once she had her dagger out. Malfoy himself was one of the few who had managed to pull it off and he had scars to prove that it hadn't been easy.

"Ditto." Said Harry as he joined his cousin on the floor of the train. They sat side by side with their heads leaning against each others and wondered at the miracle that they had witnessed inside. Their peace however was disturbed by a sudden yanking sound as they fell backwards into the compartment.

"Hello boys" said cool voice above them as Dominique Fury's face swam into their view once the pain receded from their heads.

"Hey Dominique" said Harry between cracked lips. He smiled weekly in an attempt to appease the girl who towered over them. "Your uhh…. Panties are showing." He said as he apologetically scootched away from her underwear's field of vision and sat upright.

Dominique glowered and reached to her thigh in apparent attempt to unsheathe one of her many daggers when Harry hastily added.

"I… guh. I didn't see anything. And even if I had seen anything I wouldn't tell the school. I mean its not like anyone would believe me anyway. The last guy who had a glimpse of your panties still can't walk straight after you ripped off his balls." Harry began to tremble as Dominique withdrew the dagger and began to polish it on a small cloth periodically holding it in her hand as if to throw it at Harry.

"You know Harry. I don't think I'll castrate you just yet" Dominique said coolly. I have other people to bloody my daggers on and I can't cut off your precious friends if we have a bargain. It might discourage you from your work. Now we wouldn't want that would I?" asked Dominique as she leaned forward and lightly traced the dagger along Harry's jawline.

The color noticeably drained from Harry's face.

"N- no Dominique" he stuttered as he began to scoot out of the compartment back first. At the same time Malfoy was attempting to do the same action. However, before Malfoy could get very far Dominique threw down her dagger followed by several more and pinned him to the floor by his robes.

Harry quickly scampered back into the compartment and reached to grab his cousin out of the grasp of the pulchritudinous temptress but his attempts were stopped by a simple glare from Dominique. Harry shuddered and froze as he was captured by the gaze of her ever changing eyes. With a deft flick of her wand, Dominique closed the doors of the compartment and put a locking charm on it so that Dominique and the two boys were trapped in their own world within the train.

"Going somewhere, Draco?" Dominique asked sweetly as she promptly sat down on him and straddled his well built abs with her legs.

"It's Malfoy" he spat out as he attempted to push the beautiful yet deadly girl off of his chest. However Dominique merely leaned in closer so that there was no way he could push her off as she folded her arms and rested them on his chest with a lazy smile that he had come to know so well and feared so much. It was a known fact that when Dominique looked bored or gave her infamous lazy smile she was feeling particularly murderous. Malfoy guessed that the reason she was in this mood was that she had finally met her match from Sandra, the beautiful and kind hearted girl who had done what no one had done before and stared into Dominique Fury's eyes. Dominique put her chin on her folded arms and began to intently stare at the supine form lying under her. Malfoy groaned. He knew what was coming next. He quickly shut his eyes even though he knew it wasn't effective and began to immediately mutter every curse he knew under his breathe and began to furiously pray she would change her mind before anything that might permanently damage his reputation would happen.

"Open your eyes" Dominique whispered in Malfoy's ear. Her voice was like silk and seemed to flow straight to Malfoy's brain so that he could do nothing no matter how hard his mind screamed at him to stop but to open his eyes. "Good boy" the alluring voice continued causing Malfoy to shudder. He hated it when she did this to him. It was wrong on so many levels. But when she did it the majority of his brain shut down and he could barely think straight except for the two conflicted parts of his brain. One part screamed in terror while the other part opposite it urged him to give into the sweetness that was Dominique Fury.

Dominique began to lower her face to Malfoy's in an apparent attempt to kiss him but was interrupted by the boys cousin. Harry quickly moved and was about to shove Dominique off of his cousin but was quickly stopped by Dominique who reached out and grabbed him around the neck, pinning him about the neck to the wall of the compartment.

"I'm sorry Draco" Harry managed to gasp out between strangled breaths. As his glasses sat askew on his face, his hands clawing at the jeweled grip of the girl who held his throat captive.

"It happens" Draco choked out with difficulty before Dominique had her lips on his. The kiss was cut short however as a large object was thrown with great accuracy at her head.

Dominique's head snapped up and she growled in a fit of rage as she stared at the standing girl who had lobbed the object at her head. Dominique lifted herself off of Malfoy and picked up _Prasie of Folly_ and after galcnign at it tossed it to the side.

Sandra quietly stood in front of her seat, her arm still raised from her throw.

"Can't you tell that you're hurting Harry and that Malfoy doesn't want to kiss you? Actually it kind of seems like he doesn't want anything to do with you, much less kiss you. " said Sandra quietly, as she lowered her hand again to her side

Dominique regarded her with cold eyes and slowly withdrew her sword from the sheath on her back.

Harry sharply inhaled as he looked at Dominique as her eyes began to change from her usual cold eyes to a shade of red reminiscent of a ruby. The Fury line was well known for their rage and the power that came coupled with it. Though the eyes of members of this lien varied form person to person, they all shared a common shade of brilliant red when they were filled with bloodlust or rage. Dominique's eyes glowed with the red of a thousand fires left brightly burning in hell, to guide the souls of the damned to their eternal home. Her eyes seemed to promise doom to those who dared look at them. Harry had only seen Dominique's eyes this color one other time when Draco had cut their relationship short and Dominique had not wanted to. Draco still had the scars from that time and did not show them to anyone.

"So you don't like the way I treat the boys?" Dominique asked as she continued to withdraw the sword. Sandra silently nodded.

"Well you can take that opinion to hell with you for all I care!" Dominique declared as she swung her sword directly at Sandra's neck.

A/N Srry to end this chapter on a cliffhanger but this is all I wnt to write for right now. I need to study some and its already three in the AM. Myparents must be going crazy with allt he typign noises from mah room. Theyre so pissed at meh right now tho cuze I cme home froma show alte. Oh my god. Thyre so dum sometime. Its a freakign shwo those things go on for like, ten hrs if the bands are good and the drinks are flwoing. It fuckign rocked though. Bonzai Bill forever BITCHES! The lead singer is SO FUCKING HOT. Its too bad hes going to go to Spain tho. WTf is up w/ that?

Anywayz, itz late and I wanna post this fast so im not gonna beta it and im sorry if thrs mistakes and stuff. Itsn ot mah fualt.


	5. Time Travel and Wandless Magic

Chapter 5- Time Travel and Wandless Magic

Discalimer: DNT TAKE SANDRA U STUPID BITCHES.

Listen as the wind blows

From across the great divide

Voices trapped in yearning

Memories trapped in time

The night is my companion

And solitude my guide

Would I spend forever here

And not be satisfied

And I would be the one

To hold you down

Kiss you so hard

I'll take your breath away

And after I'd wipe away the tears

Just close your eyes dear

Through this world I've stumbled

So many times betrayed

Trying to find an honest word

To find the truth enslaved

Oh you speak to me in riddles and

You speak to me in rhymes

My body aches to breathe your breath

You words keep me alive

And I would be the one

To hold you down

Kiss you so hard

I'll take your breath away

And after I'd wipe away the tears

Just close your eyes dear

Into this night I wander

It's morning that I dread

Another day of knowing of

The path I fear to tread

Oh into the sea of waking dreams

I follow without pride

Nothing stands between us here

And I won't be denied

And I would be the one

To hold you down

Kiss you so hard

I'll take your breath away

And after I'd wipe away the tears

Just close your eyes dear

Sarah Mcklacken Possession

Before Dominique could complete her full swing, Sandra lept into action and lept twenty feet into the air. She gracefully landed behind Dominique and tapped her on the shoulder with one perfectly formed finger. Dominique spun around, her raven colured (A/N OMG I wish I was British! Then I could spell everythin with u's instead of o's!) locks flying around her and once again lunged with her deadly sword. This time Sandra was ready and she dropped to the floor in one graceull motion while muttering something under her breathe. The next thing they knew, Draco, Harry, and Dominique were all in a field of flowers with Sandra standing a short distance away from them.

The filed was full of lillac and petunia colored flowers that grew in bushes all over the field. It was a beautiful emerald color and seemed to teem with life as small animals scampered about. There was a dragon that lazily soared among the clouds and occasionally released a few short bursts of smoke from its nostrils as though sending smoke signals to the surrounding areas. A pegasus with a horn followed in the path of the dragon and seemed to be playing tag with the long emerald tale that swung before it. The pegasus did a set of very confusing and marvelous techniques that showed its skills in flying and the fact that it was not just a colt but rather a full grown pegasus who could perfectly manage such complicated maneuvers. There was a lake full of snow white swans who floated on the surface of the lake as it reflected the sky like a well polished looking glass. The swans floated along the mirror that was really a lake and seemed to cause barely a ripple in the course of their swim. Near this lake was a unicorn who nibbled on the verdant, lush, emerald green grass and seemed threw back its mane to shake the flitting butterflies from its hair.

Dominique stopped dead in her tracks when she saw where she was. She seemed to be in utter shock as she looked around and couldn't see the inside of the cabin anymore. Dominique was now very confused and turned to the source of the confusion. Sandra. In her anger and lack of understanding, she swung her sword again and attempted to once again decapitate the beautiful girl who seemed to be taking her Draco and now her sanity. Sandra easily dodged the blows and did a series of acrobatic leaps to distance hereof from the dangerous girl. It was then that Dominique realized that nothing she was doing was working. Sandra had trained for the past 20 years in a convent with Russian monks in the hills of Tibet so she had started each morning practicing martial arts. She had never used her powers for violence before.

Dominique was down before she even realized what had happened. Sandra had moved so quickly and gracefully that everything had just seemed like a blur. Such was the skill that came from training with Chinese monks. They were known to be the best in the world ad could sourpass everyone in skill. However, Sandra could surpass all of them. Dominique was infuriated. Her eyes changed color again to the red state they sometimes took on when true fury had enveloped her. Like burning hot coals in her beautiful oriental face, Dominique's eyes were the absolute picture of beauty and fear rolled into one beautiful pristine marble that shone from her sockets like two burning suns.

Dominique was confused, how could Sandra be doing all of this? She seemed to be enchanting Dominique but hadn't reached for her wand the whole time. In fact, Dominique realized, Sandra didn't seem to even have a wand.

Suddenly, Sandra locked eyes with Dominique and began to chant a spell. Dominique felt her body seize up and suddenly become transported inside a large, pink bubble. She couldn't get out! She was stuck inside! Sandra began to launch more and more bubbles from at Dominique until she was completely enveloped. Then suddenly, a phoenix burst from Sandra's mouth and began to circle around her.

"Sandra, I have been sent to you by your moth" said the phoenix. Sandra gaped. Her perfect brown eyes startled.

"My mother is dead." She replied "That's what the want you to think" the phoenix replied

Sandra was in shock. "who is my mother?" she quietly asked

"You mother is the imperial princess of Mexico, she was kidnapped by those who would try to steal her throne long long ago and had to go into hiding and leave you behind for fear that people would discovered your imperial lineage and try to steal your blood from you and make it their own. The Acosta family have always had strong blood and there are many who would kill you if they knew who you were. By the way my name is Yusukue Urameshi"

Sandra was speechless. She, a princess? It couldn't be!

"I can't be a princess" stuttered Sandra

"yes you are" said Yusuke Urameshi, "your mother was the imperial queen of the isle of Frenelaouga off the northern coast of Mexico and she was always meant for you to be the next princess. But every since going into hiding she has had to take over the roll of the previous guardian of the dead. She is sorry she cannot see you herself but ever since she after Aphrodite's death she had to become the replacement in as the wife of Hades, she can't get away to talk to you."

Sandra nearly fainted. "Hades is my father?" she asked/

"Oh dear chile, no" said the Phoenix. Your father is actually Lord Voldemort. Hades is merely our stepfather. Oh and tour fiancée sends his regards"

Sandra was in utter shock. How could she be the daughter of such a terrible, terrible and horrible man? She felt as though she had been plunged into deeep, cold well and soemeone had suddenly turned off the lights. Then suddenly, she realized something else that Yususke Urameshi had just said. "MY FIANCE!" shrieked Sandra.

"yes said Yusuke Urameshi "Your fiancée. The crown prince of Japan. Inuyasha. He is the descendent of the great Canine god in the sky who once ruled the earth long. Long ago. He says that he wishes to see you sometime and that he has heard much about your love and beauty. "

Suddenly, a large dragon appeared on the horizon and sat in front of Sandra. It was a beautiful animal with a magnificent lean body hardened with sinew and muscle. The dragon seemed to be of Asian descent and gad three toes on each hand. "This is a present from your fiancée" said Yusuke Urameshi. Inuyasha sends you his best dragon from the isle of Hokkaido. It is a Superior Imperial dragon of the third degree. He has been trained to only listen to your command and will only do as you say. No one else. I must leave you now before your train to school stops. But I will give you this" Yusuke Urameshi threw up his bill and suddenly a ring appeared on it. Sandra took the ring from his mouth and placed it on her finger next to her other ring that glowed with such a mysterious light. The ring was aperfect fit and seemed to be made just for her. On it were carved the words "zutto anata o aishite" Such a beautiful ring Sandra had never seen in her life. It seemed to glow with life and energy.

"I will live inside that ring so that you can call on me anytime you want" said Yusuke Urameshi. Just rub it three times and call for me with your mind and I will appeared.

"What do these words mean?" she asked of the mysterious letters on the ring

"It is his imperial highness Inuyasha's message to yu" said Yusukue Urameshi. "Love me forever". With that, Yusuke Urameshi disspeared into the ring in a dazzling display of light and song.

Sandra rubbed her ring and began to mull on the previous events that had occurred.

A/N: Hey guyz! Meh agn! I hvnt updated in 4evahhhhhh! Im so sry. Ive just ben so bzy w/ parties n stuff that I kinda forgot about sandra. I still love da gurl dough. Plus der wz dat whole issue w/ da abortion bein done late so dat ah got all sick n stuff. Dam It sucked. Remember kidz, protected sex is da way to go!

HuGz N kIsSeS,

aLwAyS uRs,

-IvY-


End file.
